


Lamplight

by ami_ven



Series: Home on the Range (Wild West AU) [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How are you still here?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "gaslight" & "the wild, wild west"

Rodney was bent over his workbench, peering through his magnifying lens at a particularly tricky internal component of his latest project, when there was suddenly much more light than there had been a moment ago.

“What!?” he spluttered, then frowned. “Sheppard?”

John leaned against the table, next to the brass lantern that was usually in their cabin’s main room. It had gotten dark outside the barn while Rodney was working, and the lantern cast a golden circle of light around them both.

“Time for dinner, buddy,” said John, smiling. “You’ve been working all day.”

In the light, John’s sun-kissed skin was burnished gold, and Rodney could only stare at him, remembering the feel of that skin beneath his fingers, the taste of that smile on his lips. He didn’t realize how long he’d been silent, eyes tracing the curve of a jaw he’d long since memorized, until it curved John’s mouth into a frown.

“Rodney?” he said, softly. “You all right?”

“John,” he said, instead of answering. He held out a hand, and John took it automatically, lacing their fingers together. “How are you still here?”

The former soldier smiled again, pulling Rodney up and into his arms. “Because this is home,” he whispered, into Rodney’s shoulder.

THE END


End file.
